Atreverse
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke le dejó contra las lozas y las golpeó con ambas palmas en un ruido seco. Al parecer tenía que seguir atreviéndose para que Naruto lo comprendiese al fin.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencia:**_ Lemon, algo fuerte me parece.  
_

**Sugerencia musical: **Yoshiki - _Anniversary Piano Concerto in C Minor_ y Sho Hayami - _Katsuai_

* * *

Atreverse.

— ¿Te atreves?

— ¿Insinúas que soy un cobarde?

— No, sólo señalo que eres un _miedosito_. (1)

— Hn.

Naruto sonrió triunfantemente como indiscutible ganador del primer round. Por su parte, Sasuke inspiró con fuerzas renovadas para lanzarse al ataque.

— ¿Soy miedosito por no querer beber sake? Si quieres ahogar la vergüenza en alcohol hazlo tú solo, yo no hice el ridículo ayer —un gancho directo al orgullo. Acababan de empatar.

¿Que qué pasó? Pues todos los años se celebra en Konoha el festival del fuego y como era de esperarse Naruto y compañía estaban presentes en aquella tradicional celebración. La situación se tornó _problemática_ cuando un arsenal de alcohol etílico arribó; por supuesto que la quinta se mostró complacida y al poco rato le dio un nuevo matiz a la fiesta, pero para el salvador de la Hoja las cosas no fueron tan gratas…

_Flash Back._

— ¡Que lo pruebe! ¡Que lo pruebe! —vociferaron todos sus amigos a excepción de Sasuke que contemplaba con socarronería el rostro del rubio.

— ¡Que no! ¡Aún soy menor de edad! —exclamó con una venita hinchada.

— ¡No se atreve! ¡No se atreve! —respondieron al unísono apuntándole con malicia— ¡Cobarde! —este fue el detonante.

— ¡No lo soy dattebayo! —gritó poniéndose bruscamente de pie— ¡Se los demostraré! —y alzando la botellita apresuró el líquido transparente y amargo. En segundos la botella cayó vacía en un seco ruido y los presentes vieron atónitos al tambaleante Naruto que precariamente mantenía el balance ayudándose de la mesa.

— Naruto, ¡baka! —chilló Sakura acercándosele— ¡No tenías que bebértelo todo!

— Jajaja —rió con ojos desorbitados enfocándola— Saaakura-chyan, ¡Tu cabecho está dosa y es chistozo dattebayouu! —la kunoichi miró de reojo a los demás y ellos cabecearon resignados. Era un hecho, Naruto estaba a pasos de un coma etílico.

El borrachín ladeó el rostro y se topó con la mirada de Sasuke, una por lo demás escéptica y algo reprobatoria. Como atraído por un imán con poco alcance, Naruto avanzó hasta quedar frente a él.

— Saassuke —sonrió bobaliconamente— Anímaaate, tienesh la misma caraa de pasa de chiempre —sin aviso intentó rodearle con los brazos, pero éstos se deslizaron irremediablemente a falta de control de movimientos por lo que Naruto terminó dándole un apretón a una nalga accidentalmente al tropezarse con un vaso.

El Uchiha no reparó en las miradas estupefactas que toda la aldea le obsequió —sólo a él le podía suceder que misteriosamente la música se hubiese detenido en ese precioso momento— por lo que de un rápido golpe dejó a el Uzumaki en el séptimo sueño y se lo llevó a rastras.

Al otro día, Naruto quiso que la tierra le tragase cuando al caminar le detenían cada cinco minutos para comunicarle o burlarse de su penosa actuación… extrañamente omitiendo lo más trascendental entre risitas.

_Fin Flash Back._

— Estaba agotado, pero ahora no lo estoy así que puedo tomar _esa_ cosa sin que me afecte —se defendió haciendo una mueca.

— Lo dudo —objetó el moreno— Me inquieta ver de qué otra cosa serías capaz con trago en la sangre —ironizó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Si lo dices porque tuviste que cargarme hasta la casa no creo que sea para tanto, ¡no soy tan pesado teme! —alegó acercándose a su amigo.

— Dobe —masculló sin mirarle. No fue el colgárselo al hombro lo molesto, fue el que le hubiese… Rayos.

— Vamos, Sasuke ¿No quieres siquiera intentarlo? ¿O es que no quieres perder? —le tentó con voz cantarina.

Un Uchiha _no pierde_, por lo que abandonó su labor en la cocina, tomó unos vasos y _la manzana de la discordia_ de la despensa y se sentó en la mesa indicándole con el dedo que hiciera lo mismo. Se quedaron viendo ceñudos por segundos, evaluándose hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

— Tú perderás —sentenció con convicción. Luego hizo una mueca arrogante, se sirvió un poco y se lo llevó a los labios. A medida que descendía por su garganta el escozor iba en aumento pero era soportable— Tu turno —le avisó depositando el contenedor vacío.

— De acuerdo —musitó levemente sorprendido. ¡El bastardo se había bebido todo de un sorbo y estaba como si nada! Oh, bien, ¡no se quedaría atrás! Y con este pensamiento, el impulsivo ninja se sirvió hasta llenar el vaso y de sopetón le dio un largo trago. Para cuando terminó, su nariz estaba ligeramente coloreada y un súbito calor envolvió su cuerpo— ¡Je! No es tan malo —vitoreo con una sonrisita. Misteriosamente se sentía muy animado.

— Humph —bufó su compañero y fue por otro vaso. Y así pasó una hora y entre los dos ya se habían inyectado en la sangre cuatro botellas de sake.

— Jajajaja —sí, Naruto ya tenía sobrecargado el hígado y estaba echado sobre la mesa en estado deplorable— Ssuke, ¡que nombe taan gachiozo! —balbuceó ahogando la risa. Sasuke le observó con ojos vagos y mejillas sonrosadas y dejo caer la frente en el borde de la mesa. Sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas pero aún se sentía dueño de sus acciones.

— Usuratonkachi —le espetó sin malicia— Yo gané —giró el rostro fijando sus brillantes ojos en los azulados de su rival— Así que… —no supo cómo pero de pronto su pudor se volatilizó y como consecuencia su diestra actuó y jaló al rubio del codo, atrayéndole, levantándose y levantándole en el proceso— merezco un reconocimiento y una compensación.

— Ssuke —bisbisó entre sorprendido e intimidado, incorporándose y viendo como lentamente el Uchiha se aproximaba a su rostro— ¿Qué llayos hacez?

— Me cobro la humillación de ayer —le sonrió con suficiencia y capturó sus labios en una rápida maniobra apresándole entre su cuerpo y la madera.

— Mmmh —ronroneó el rubio enredándose entusiasta en el cuerpo del moreno, cosa que Sasuke aprovecho para darle una estrujadita a su trasero— ¡Ah! —dio un bote sorprendido, rompiendo el beso— ¿Y esosh porrr qué Teme?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas? —inquirió con una ceja alzada— Ayer mi hiciste lo mismo, dobe —los ojos azules vedados en etanol se abrieron de par en par incapaces de procesar la información. Un sonrojo surco sus mejillas irremediablemente, desvió la mirada e intento de apartarse pero el Uchiha no se lo permitió— ¿A dónde crees que vas Naruto?

— Me alejoo de thi para que no me sigasj manohseando teme —increpó apenado— Agora suéltame.

Uchiha Sasuke sonrió. En serio.

Con agilidad asombrosa pese a su estado, el ex vengado lo atrapó con sus brazos y lo arrinconó en un modular de la cocina esquivando sin problema sus desorientados golpes.

Naruto sintió su aliento en su mejilla y se quedó rígido, pasando saliva con dificultad. Trató de moverse pero Sasuke le había cogido y amarrado las muñecas con el paño para secar trastes, el muy desagraciado era perfecto hasta para este tipo de cosas.

Al notar que se había aburrido de resistir, Sasuke lo sentó en el mesón, apartando de un manotazo las especias y condimentos que Naruto dejaba desperdigados ahí después de cada infructuoso intento de preparar la comida, y se hizo un espacio entre sus piernas.

— ¿Quién es ahora el _miedosito_? —susurró el Uchiha en su oído. Naruto tembló por ese tono tan sugerente, por su voz levemente enronquecida como si fuera una hoja.

— Saa-suke —murmuró apretando los ojos y exhalando con pesadez. Contuvo la respiración cuando Sasuke apoyó una mano en su rodilla y se mordió la lengua cuando inició un movimiento lánguido y ascendente por su pierna.

— Naruto —bisbiso sensualmente rozando sus labios por su mentón, asomando la lengua en un tortuoso lametón— Naruto… te necesito.

Naruto abrió los ojos e inmediatamente soltó un gemido gracias a un inadvertido lametón en el cuello. A partir de esto, dejó de pensar y simplemente enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke y le besó con furia. Entre besos, saliva y jadeos, el moreno dejo libre sus manos e introdujo una mano en la ropa interior mientras la otra viajaba por debajo de la camiseta del jinchuuriki.

— ¡Ah! Sasukee —suplicó amasando su retaguardia, a lo que el Uchiha pellizcó un pezón con la siniestra y deslizó el índice de la diestra por el órgano erecto y palpitante.

— Nn-Naruto —gruñó sintiéndose al límite, allá abajo necesitaba atención. Como si el Uzumaki lo hubiese entendido abrió el botón y el cierre del pantalón de su rival con manos temblorosas y movimientos torpes pero una vez hecho inició un suave vaivén con su mano que generó un terremoto en su compañero. Sasuke rechinó los dientes conteniendo los gemidos y trato de enfocarse en dejar _KO_ al rubio que no se molestaba en ocultarle lo mucho que le gustaban sus cariñitos.

— Sssuke —dijo en tono de alerta, convulsionando— No pue-… —tarde. Se contorsionó deteniendo su labor y estiro hacia atrás el rostro liberando un intenso y avasallador orgasmo. Se dejo ir contra la pared boqueando por aire, agitado, sudoroso y condenadamente relajado. Era una imagen sugestiva y tentadora y Sasuke picó el anzuelo. Tiró de sus piernas acercándole, a lo que Naruto soltó un "¡Oh!" cuando le dejó recostado, se deshizo de los pantalones lanzándolos sin cuidado y clavó sus ojos inyectados de deseo en la entrada. Contempló a Naruto por segundos y entonces su cabeza desapareció entre las morenas piernas— ¡Aaaah!

La lengua contorneó el borde y luego se inclinó por ingresar de a poco, la siniestra nívea jugó con los testículos y la diestra hacía presión en su bajo vientre para evitarle la escapatoria.

— ¡Hazhlo de una putaaa vezh Sssasuke! —el Uchiha ignoró la orden, retiró el húmedo músculo e insertó un dedo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro y luego en círculos— ¡Aaah, lo quierro agora teme! —esta vez, aquella vocecita le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, de modo que se bajó los pantalones y de una estocada se sumergió en el cuerpo de Naruto, quién quedó sin aire y muy quieto. En lo profundo de su ser se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se percató que todas las veces que fantaseó con su amigo no le hacían honor a aquello. Sasuke estaba dentro de él y era mejor que comer ramen de por vida.

Naruto exhaló y Sasuke comenzó a moverse. Naruto era meramente conciente del roce de su espalda cubierta por la empapada camiseta contra la madera del mueble y de cómo las embestidas ganaban velocidad a un ritmo exponencial. A cada momento, apenas respirando, Sasuke entraba con más ahínco y la idea de ir más allá le enloquecía, así que atrajo a Naruto de las caderas enterándose en su cuerpo hasta el fondo.

— ¡AAAH! —gritaron al unísono con la garganta en la mano.

— Ahhh, aaah, bésaame —rogó el Uzumaki afirmándose de los hombros pálidos para incorporarse. Sasuke se abalanzó contra él mordiéndole con tal fuerza que le sacó un hilito de sangre. Ya más estable, Naruto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos atento al acelerado sube y baja al que su cuerpo era sometido y entre jadeos se desfogaba en la boca de su amigo. Sasuke lo cargó y lo azotó contra la pared cerca del reloj mural completamente fuera de control. Los últimos movimiento emergieron entre los constantes _tic tac_ y Naruto hundió las uñas en los omoplatos de Sasuke entre guturales y irrefrenables sonidos.

Y el clímax les ahogó en la marea de sensaciones.

Naruto gritó hasta quedarse sin voz y Sasuke le siguió, y entonces por la extenuación excesiva cayeron poco agraciadamente en el piso de la cocina, siendo el Uchiha quien recibió todo el impacto en su espalda, y se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente.

**OoO**

Sentía como su mejilla era atacada por algo caliente, como si quisiera quemarle la piel, de manera que Naruto parpadeó ligeramente hasta ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

— Ouch —se quejó cuando una punzada le atravesó la cabeza— Ite, ite —se movió y entonces al sentir algo blando debajo de sí entró en pánico. Con miedo giró la tez y al descubrir a Sasuke semidesnudo, y de paso comprobar que estaba en las mismas condiciones, sus ojos se salieron de su orbita. ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

Su mirada se paseó por la cocina comprobando frascos de aliño rotos, sus pantalones y los de Sasuke en el suelo y al cambiar de dirección hacia el comedor y ver una pila de botellas de sake recordó todo.

— Kuso —masculló por lo bajo. Perfecto, no sólo se había emborrachado de nuevo sino que ahora había… bueno _eso_.

— ¿Cuándo piensas moverte usuratonkachi?

— ¡Kyaaa! —gritó como Magdalena pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que era Sasuke— ¡No me asustes así teme!

— No grites, me da dolor de cabeza —pidió apartándole poco amablemente y poniéndose de pie.

— Sasuke… anoche —habló al ver que el otro se dirigía a recoger sus prendas como si nada.

— Está claro que yo gané —dijo con arrogancia. Sasuke y sus anhelos de supremacía en todo.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —exclamó evitando mirar el cuerpo pálido y perfecto que se le mostraba generosamente— ¿De verdad…?

— Sí —aseveró y se dio vuelta mirándole sin vergüenza— Recuerdo todo.

— Yo… no sé —se puso de pie viendo con ojo crítico el mesón donde la mayor parte de la acción aconteció.

— No me arrepiento, Naruto —el hijo de Yondaime levantó la vista sin poder creer lo que oía— Aún sin la excusa del alcohol me hubiese atrevido.

Atreverse. Era cuestión de dar el paso e ir por aquello que se quiere sin pensar en perder, sino pensando en que arrepentirse por lo que no se hizo es algo duro con lo que cargar.

— Tampoco me arrepiento del agarrón que te di, Sasuke —confesó riendo socarronamente— Aunque haya sido accidental.

Sasuke rodó los ojos abatido, caminó y tomo a Naruto de la muñeca jalándolo e instándolo a caminar.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó levemente sonrojado.

— Vamos a bañarnos, ¿O es que prefieres quedarte así todo el día? —señaló el vientre _sucio,_ cosa que provocó un sonrojo general en todo el cuerpo del rubio.

— De acuerdo.

Bajo el chorro de agua a Naruto se le vino una inquietud.

— Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué somos ahora, amigos íntimos?

Sasuke le dejó contra las lozas y las golpeó con ambas palmas en un ruido seco. Al parecer tenía que seguir atreviéndose para que Naruto lo comprendiese al fin.

* * *

**N/A: **_(1) Es una palabra que usa el Sasuke doblado por Víctor Ugarte en un capítulo de la primera temporada de Naruto. A mi me encanta la voz latina de Sasuke y hacía un tiempo que quería incluir esta frasecilla. _

_Este proyecto tiene días a la deriva pero hoy, después de mucha inspiración por ese __dibujo__, puede completarlo._

_Se lo dedico a Ede, a Maye y a Nanii. ;)_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
